The One Where Tezuka Practises Abstinence
by ruji
Summary: 【Chapter 5 UP!】Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Fuji Syuusuke thinks abstinence is overrated. 【TezukaFuji. M/M. UST. Smut.】
1. Tomorrow

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.  
Warning: M/M unresolved sexual tension. You have been forewarned.

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one's carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless, and Tezuka Kunimitsu is anything but that when it comes to tennis.

There are nights when Fuji slides into his bed and wraps himself around him, making small noises as he trails butterfly kisses on his lips, chin, neck, collarbone… then nibbles lightly, and licks his skin while he sensually rubs his lower body against his leg, like a cat in heat.

He feels the warmth radiating from Fuji's body, and the growing hardness pressing against his thigh. Fuji's lips are soft and light on his skin, and he sometimes wonders if it's just his imagination, but the fleeting sensation is affirmed with the feeling of the wet tip of a tongue which makes his skin tingle and his insides burn. He has a match tomorrow, but his hand makes a move before logic does, caressing Fuji's hip and reaching between his bare thighs, and Fuji almost purrs. He knows at that moment that Fuji is wearing nothing but one of his tee shirts again.

His fingers glide across smooth, feverish skin, and Fuji revels in the attention, tilting his hips to encourage more of the touches he craves, where he wants it. Fuji is no longer kissing nor nipping at his neck, but his hot breath washes over his skin as he softly pants, and Tezuka realizes that his own heartbeat is racing to match Fuji's.

But he has a match tomorrow.

"Fuji." He says quietly at the end of a long, heavy breath.

He gets a kiss in response, and feels cold fingers sneaking underneath the waistband of his boxers.

"Fuji." He tries again, firmer this time, but still not enough to disturb the peaceful night air.

A soft moan escapes with Fuji's breath, and Fuji's legs clamp down on his hand before he can pull away.

" _Syuusuke._ "

Fuji stills for a moment, then slumps against him with a resigned sigh. He could almost visualize the small frown on Fuji's face as he withdraws his hand.

He turns on to his side and wraps his arms around Fuji, drawing him close and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Tomorrow." He whispers sleepily, and he feels a hand lovingly stroke the bulge in his boxers, silently reminding him of its existence, before Fuji snuggles into his chest and settles for the night.

Fuji Syuusuke thinks abstinence is overrated, but he puts up with it, wondering if they'll be having a triumphant, wild romp or slow, comfort sex tomorrow. He hopes Tezuka wins, but doesn't mind either.


	2. 6-8

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.  
Warning: M/M unresolved sexual tension and implied smut. You have been forewarned.

Chapter summary: Fuji has a theory on Tezuka's abstinence routine.

* * *

 **6/8**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one's carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless, and Tezuka Kunimitsu will not allow himself to be that, even if it means that he has to go to sleep with an uncomfortable situation in his pants.

That, Fuji knows through and through, and it makes him hate tennis a little more every time Tezuka denies him of intimacy. But despite his current love-hate relationship with tennis, Fuji always watches Tezuka's matches; he observes, analyzes, and counts.

 _Six out of eight times._

He makes a mental note as his gaze is attracted to a victorious Tezuka walking through the door, just seconds before his wrists are pinned above his head and his mind goes blank as Tezuka takes his breath away with urgent kisses, teasing fingers, and deep thrusts that make him hate tennis a little less afterwards.

Six out of eight, he's counted so far since he noticed a pattern. Six is the number of times he's tried to get Tezuka out of his boxers on a night before a match, and the number of times Tezuka has driven him into his bed, the sofa, the wall or the floor after he returns from his match, regardless of the result. On those days, Tezuka's play is flawless, powerful, and simply stunning, and the intensity in Tezuka's eyes alone is enough to make him quiver with desire.

The other two times, he's kept his hands to himself the night before, and Tezuka comes back looking less sharp and somewhat dissatisfied with his game, even if he's won the match in straight sets.

He doubts that Tezuka has noticed this.

Perhaps the act of abstinence does, to a certain extent, ensure that Tezuka is well-rested, but Fuji believes that it's the unresolved sexual tension that Tezuka unknowingly thrives on. The data he has at hand supports his case, but he knows that the current numbers aren't enough to prove anything. He needs to test his theory more thoroughly, giving consideration to more factors and possibilities.

"Tezuka, when's your next match?" He asks with an innocent smile. Maybe this time he could get Tezuka to pin him to the dining table.

Fuji Syuusuke still thinks that abstinence is overrated, but he puts up with it, because Tezuka looks exceptionally sexy on court when he's pent up with unresolved urges. He also doesn't mind it that much anymore, because Tezuka always keeps to his word when he says _"tomorrow"_.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and sorry if this is not the first time you've seen this. XD

This was originally published as a one-shot sequel to _Tomorrow_ , but I ended up having up too much fun with the concept of Tezuka practising abstinence, so I deleted the story and re-published it here as Chapter 2, because... _*drumroll*_ I have an upcoming episode for Fuji's birthday!

I'm terribly sorry if you've previously commented on 6/8 before I deleted it! I really appreciate all your comments and rest assured that I read all of them. I usually reply to all comments if I can, but unfortunately FFnet doesn't allow replies to guest comments so here's a shoutout to **Fujiyuki**! Thank you for your comments!

While we're at that, I just wanted to mention that I've recently started posting on AO3 as well, and unlike on FFnet, AO3 allows me to reply to anon guest comments. So if you don't want to get an account, but would like to receive replies, there's always LJ or AO3! Links are on my profile page, or you could just search me up, I go by the same user name.

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	3. Warmth

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.  
Warning: M/M smut ahead! You have been forewarned.

Chapter summary: The reason why Tezuka practises abstinence is also the reason why he skips it.

* * *

 **Warmth**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one's carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless. He is aware of the consequences of being careless, but even he, _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu who _never lets his guard down_ , had to learn it the hard way.

He returns to their shared apartment later than he would have liked; family dinners always took up too much time because his mother would never pass up the chance to smother him on the rare occasion that he went home.

 _How's college life? How's tennis? Don't forget to apply sunscreen. Are you eating enough? Do you need new socks or underwear? Your second cousin's getting married next month. When's Fuji-kun coming over for dinner? Grandpa got a new koi fish._

He had politely reminded her several times that he has a match tomorrow, and thus needs to get home early to rest, but she simply refused to let him go until she had managed to fill his bag with over-the-counter medicine for any random bout of cold, migraine or tummy ache her precious son might come down with, massage ointment for muscle aches, rice crackers, and a huge Tupperware of curry for them to eat over the weekend.

The apartment is mostly dark, save for the soft strip of light seeping out from the gap under their bedroom door. It's five-past-eleven, but Fuji doesn't usually turn in this early. Perhaps he's reading, or finally in the mood to study. The latter is unlikely, though, not at this time of the night anyway. Tezuka unloads the multitude of things his mother stuffed into his bag, and grabs a towel from the pile of fresh-but-not-yet-sorted laundry sitting on the sofa, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he finally steps into the bedroom, fresh from the shower, he finds Fuji curled up under the covers in his bed. He moves quietly, but Fuji stirs, as if sensing him.

"Hello," Fuji mutters, a lazy smile on his lips as he stretches like a cat who had just awakened from a nap.

"Hello," he replies; it's only polite to do so. "That's my bed you're in."

"I know. I thought I'd warm it up for you."

It's almost March; winter has passed but the nights are still cold, and that would have been a sweet gesture if he didn't know Fuji better. He pulls back the thick blanket and raises an eyebrow at the sight. Fuji shivers slightly as the cold air washes over his exposed, gloriously naked body, and he voices a little complaint about the cold, but the grin on his lips is saying something else.

The warm lighting from the bedside lamp somehow makes Fuji look somewhat younger, delicate and incredibly _delicious_. Tezuka allows himself to indulge in the view for a few moments, and Fuji, for someone who had just been griping about the cold, makes no move at all to cover himself. He lets his eyes savour every inch of Fuji; the gentle swell of his calves, slender yet strong thighs, hip bones that jut out from his slim frame ever so slightly, the beautiful appendage nestled among a light tuft of honey brown curls slowly awakening under his gaze, and the taut yet adequately fleshy, velvety mounds of his adorable ass… and he feels a familiar stir in his groin.

His eyes travel up the smooth expanse of Fuji's torso, but then Fuji makes a small amused sound, and his eyes snap up to meet the gaze of half-lidded orbs of blue staring back at him. He lowers his gaze slightly, and realizes that Fuji now has a condom sachet between his smiling lips. It's unfair how Fuji manages to look alluring and bordering obscene yet innocuous and coy at the same time. Blood rushes to his lower regions and he groans inwardly as his heart, body and mind break out into war.

He has a match tomorrow, but it is Fuji's birthday today.

They aren't the type who celebrate birthdays, anniversaries or the like. He knows that Fuji wouldn't be more upset or frustrated than on any other day if he were to make him wait until after his match tomorrow, but Fuji's actual birthday only comes by once in four years after all.

For once, his mind loses the battle.

He pulls his tee shirt over his head and bends at the hips to take off his boxers, draping the garments on the back of a chair. He hears the small mewl rumbling in Fuji's throat, an indication of his delight.

Tezuka takes the condom from Fuji's lips, and in a swift move, covers Fuji's smaller body with his own. They both exhale in contented sighs, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact, the mingling of their body warmth. He kisses the tempting lips, soft and chaste at first, but it isn't long before the kiss is deepened and their tongues are exploring, frolicking and making love. Fuji moans into his mouth, and they pull apart for air. Fuji's cheeks are rosy with a delicate hue, his lips wet and slightly swollen, parted as he pants quietly, his mesmerizing eyes glazed and darkened to the shade of cobalt now.

Of all of Fuji's expressions, this one turns him on the most.

Overcome with the urge to touch and _taste_ the creamy skin before him, he supports himself on his elbows and knees as he caresses, kisses and licks at all the sensitive spots he's uncovered over the years and now knows by heart. The way Fuji's eager body writhes and quivers beneath him makes his blood course through his veins like liquid fire, and his body is aching to press against Fuji's, to share the heat, but his heart wants to make this last. He only stops to look up when he's barely an inch away from Fuji's erection.

He extends his left hand, offering three fingers to Fuji, and Fuji understands instinctively, taking his hand into both hands and guiding the fingers to his mouth. Stifling the urge to growl at the sight of Fuji licking his fingers suggestively, he drops kisses on to Fuji's arousal before taking the head into his mouth. Fuji's hands tighten their hold on his hand as he earnestly laps at his fingers, swirling his tongue around the long digits. He mimics the moves on Fuji's cock, and feels Fuji's legs tense up at his sides.

Extracting his fingers from the warm, slick cavern that is Fuji's mouth, he then presses the wet digits against Fuji's entrance, massaging the ring of muscle lightly before probing his index finger in. Fuji's hips fidget, wanting more, deeper, sooner. He complies, pushing two fingers into Fuji, wriggling the slender digits about for a moment before starting to pump his fingers in and out while he continues to lavish Fuji's cock with lips and tongue, taking the full length of Fuji's manhood into his mouth.

Fuji's breath hitches, and he spreads his legs wider, his fingers dig into the mattress under him in an effort to keep his hips still. He glances down at Tezuka - Tezuka's eyes are focused and sharp, and he looks every bit as captivating and dignified as he always does, except that he has his lips wrapped around the shaft of _his cock_ \- and a low moan spills from his lips, his hands curling into fists as he teeters on the brink of release.

Tezuka adds a third finger, and he hears Fuji's breathing quicken, feels Fuji's fingers threading through his hair almost roughly. He knows that's a sign that Fuji is close and wants him to stop, but he doesn't. Instead, he lets the rigid flesh slip from his mouth and crouches lower to drag his tongue over Fuji's balls, curling his fingers to rub against Fuji's prostate. Slender fingers tug on his hair and Fuji's body jerks, his voice escaping in a suppressed cry and his slender hips hanging in the air for a few seconds before he sinks back into the bed, legs going limp on both sides of Tezuka.

A small voice in Tezuka's head tells him that Fuji's need has been satisfied, reminding him of his match tomorrow and telling him to suppress his own desires and go to sleep. Tezuka looks up at Fuji and immediately dismisses the thought. It's Fuji's birthday, and he wants to fulfil not just Fuji's needs, but his _wants_ as well.

He moves to hover over Fuji, admiring the light sheen of sweat which lends an ethereal glow to Fuji's skin in the soft orange wash of the light. For all the brains he's said to have, he fails to understand how a man can be so beautiful. He leans down to claim Fuji's lips - slowly, deeply, lovingly - and when he pulls back, he meets a gentle cerulean gaze, looking at him.

"You wanted me to use this, didn't you?" Tezuka whispers huskily, reaching for the condom he left at the corner at the bed, tearing the foil packaging.

Fuji looks genuinely surprised, his eyes widening as he watches Tezuka unroll the condom over his own erection. He looks like he wants to say something, but cannot find the words, so Tezuka breaks the silence for him instead.

"Is there something you want, Syuusuke?"

Fuji stares at Tezuka for another moment, seeking his gaze. Glimmers of worry and disbelief swim in the deep pools of blue before he finds his answer in Tezuka's honest, passionate eyes. The look of confusion on Fuji's face melts into a warm smile, and a soft blush creeps into his cheeks.

"You. I want you. And I want you to want me," he whispers, his hands coming up to cup Tezuka's face adoringly.

The corners of Tezuka's lips raise into a smile. "You already have all that. Pick something else."

Fuji chuckles and conjures up a small bottle from under Tezuka's pillow, pushing it into Tezuka's chest. "Still you. Inside me. Now."

Tezuka wordlessly takes the bottle, briefly wondering what else Fuji has hidden under his pillow, and makes quick work of it, tossing it aside. He kisses Fuji again as he positions himself, then slides his mouth down Fuji's neck, tasting the salt, and sucks hard on the patch of skin right above his collarbone where he knows Fuji is particularly ticklish, bruising the flawless skin. It's not enough to convey how much he wants Fuji, but it should be enough to remind Fuji that he's very much wanted and very much _taken_ , at least for the next couple of days.

Fuji gasps and his chest rises, and that's when Tezuka thrusts into Fuji, catching Fuji off guard and turning the gasp into an unrestrained moan that sends their neighbour's Chihuahua into a barking frenzy. They'll probably be getting weird glances and perhaps even a letter from the building's management if any of the tenants decide to file a complaint, but they couldn't care less. It's not like they've never heard their neighbours doing things before anyway.

* * *

Three condoms later, Fuji climbs into his own bed and Tezuka gets in after him. It feels better to sleep on smooth, un-messed up sheets. Tezuka glances at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table, the yellow glowing numbers looking fuzzy without the aid of his glasses, and is reminded of why he decided to start practising abstinence, four months after they entered the same university and started sharing an apartment. If left alone with their desires, he figured, he could probably burn as many calories on Fuji as he does on court.

He has a match tomorrow (or rather, today), and he has only slightly more than five hours before the alarm clock will go off. He'll probably resent himself for breaking his own rules thirty minutes into the match, but the sated look on Fuji's face right now makes him feel so pleasantly warm and tingly in a way nothing else can.

"Mother made me bring home curry. It's extra spicy," he says softly as he pulls the blanket up to Fuji's chin.

"She's too kind. Yumiko sent me a year's supply of condoms. Well, what she _thinks_ would last us for a year," Fuji mumbles with a soft chuckle, his fingers idly drawing circles on Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka's face heats up a little, and he clears his throat in a futile attempt to mask his embarrassment at the thought of Fuji's sister taking an interest in their sex life.

"…that'll save us some money."

"I stashed it under your bed, by the way."

Tezuka wants to protest, but he can't deny the fact that they have sex in his bed more often than anywhere else in the apartment. Although, he thinks they should keep some in the living room too.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Fuji whispers, just before sleep claims him.

Fuji Syuusuke thinks that abstinence is overrated, but he puts up with it, and today, for the first time, he feels guilty for always trying to mess with Tezuka's routine. Just a teeny bit.

* * *

A/N: It's dear Fuji's birthday so I had to give him some loving. In the form of Tezuka, of course!

To be completely honest, this series is mostly written spontaneously, without planning for the future or the past, so there are a lot of details that are not set in concrete. For example, Tezuka's tennis matches. MYSTERY! I have yet to decide why and where Tezuka is playing, and I have no idea if there are people who have matches at this time of the year in Japan. But I figured, there are indoor tennis courts so the climate shouldn't be that much of a problem. I'll probably get to the details sometime, but for now, he just has to have matches so that I can continue playing with this abstinence idea. XD

On the brighter side of this lack of planning, it makes it fun (for me, at least) to unveil the little details of their life as the chapters come along. Like in this chapter, we found out that Tezuka and Fuji go to the same university, and that Tezuka got into the whole abstinence thing because they can't keep their hands off each other. *grins*

The down side is that I have no idea how many chapters there will be. But I'm really enjoying the randomness and spontaneity, and I hope you're enjoying the ride too! As always, thank you for reading! :)


	4. Tables Not Turned

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.  
Warning: M/M unresolved sexual tension. You have been forewarned.

Chapter summary: Fuji tries a different approach in testing his theory, but things don't quite turn out the way he expected.

* * *

 **Tables Not Turned**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one's carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless, although one might argue that that isn't the sole reason which leads to carelessness.

Fuji watches on edge as Tezuka struggles against his opponent. Tezuka's opponent is strong, almost every player participating in the National Team selections is, but he knows that Tezuka could have easily taken the set.

"Probability of seeing Fuji Syusuke at the selection tournaments, 99-percent."

Fuji looks up at the lanky figure towering over him and smiles at the glint of sunlight reflecting off black heavy-framed spectacles.

"Inui, it's nice to see you too."

The last time they met was at the _bounenkai_ they had at Kawamura Sushi late last December.

Inui nods politely in response and resumes his never-ending conquest of collecting data despite the fact that he no longer plays competitively. The only exchange between them for a long while is the sound of pens scribbling on paper as Fuji takes his organizer out of his satchel and writes a few numbers on yesterday's date. Inui takes a curious peek, but says nothing.

On court, Tezuka sprints after a steep return bound for the corner of his side of the court and skids, straining his ankle. He calls for a timeout, and moves to the bench. His coach tends to his ankle, cold sprays it, and they exchange a few words and nods before Tezuka is back on court.

Fuji tightens his grip, worry marring his face even as Tezuka resumes his game with renewed focus and spirit.

"Ne, Inui. How many times do you test a hypothesis before concluding whether it's valid?"

"It depends on the subject," the data-collector starts, going into a detailed explanation of statistical hypothesis testing which Fuji listens to half-heartedly, both their gazes never leaving the match.

Tezuka ends the next set and the game with a zero-shiki service ace. He looks up at the stands and immediately spots Fuji, their eyes meeting. Sometimes he gives Fuji a tiny satisfied smirk when he wins a match, but not today.

Fuji looks back on his attempt to rouse Tezuka's libido last night, by suggestively sliding playful probing fingers between Tezuka's buttocks, and wonders if that's the cause of Tezuka's listlessness today.

Fuji Syuusuke still thinks that abstinence is overrated, and he's bent on proving Tezuka wrong, but there are times when the cost of testing his theories just isn't worth paying.

* * *

 _Bounenkai_ \- Literally translates to "forget the year gathering". Typically a drinking party, held among friends or co-workers in December to forget the troubles of the year.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and for all the follows/favourites/comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)_


	5. After The Match

Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.  
Warning: This is 5000+ words of pure M/M smut. You have been forewarned. I have no excuses, no regrets. Plot? What plot? Oh wait, it does at least respect the main storyline. :3

Chapter summary: Fuji and Tezuka discover each other's kinks. ;)

* * *

 **After The Match  
** _(Tables Not Turned Smut Omake)_

* * *

Tezuka emerges from the shower rooms to find Fuji waiting. Fuji smiles and hands him a bottle of Pocari Sweat which he has already drunk from.

"Didn't you have to tutor today?" Tezuka asks as he takes a drink from the bottle.

"I managed to reschedule so that I could come watch. I missed the first set though."

Fuji doesn't comment on Tezuka's game, nor does he ask about his ankle, but he accompanies Tezuka to the doctor's on their way home.

It's just a strained muscle, thankfully, nothing too serious. However, when they get home, Fuji insists that Tezuka stay put on the sofa while he busies himself with getting an ice bag for Tezuka's ankle. He pulls a dining chair over and places a cushion on it so that Tezuka can elevate his injured foot.

Tezuka watches all this in silence. They don't exchange words of love, but in such moments he's reassured of what they have, and he allows himself to let down his guard and bask in the warmth of Fuji's affection and care. A small smile tugs on his lips when Fuji lets out a surprised yelp as he grabs him, just when Fuji was about to walk away to busy himself some more.

"Sit with me for awhile."

Azure eyes stare at Tezuka for a second, then Fuji smiles and settles into Tezuka's side, resting his head on Tezuka's shoulder. And they just sit there, feeling the day's exhaustion unwinding in the silence. They don't get to do this very often. Renting their own apartment has its advantages, but it also means they have to do their own chores and pay their own bills, and that calls for tutoring in their free time to make ends meet.

Fuji almost dozes off on Tezuka's shoulder, but looks up when Tezuka squeezes his hand lightly.

"Last night, did you want to…"

Fuji waits, but Tezuka never finishes his sentence. He stifles a chuckle. It's endearing how his rock solid ex-captain always gets the jitters over this matter, even though they've done it a couple of times before.

"Did I want to… fuck you?"

Tezuka simply stares at Fuji, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Fuji leans up to brush his lips against Tezuka's, and then shrugs his shoulders casually, "Maybe. But I don't want to now."

Tezuka catches Fuji's chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling Fuji in for a tender kiss.

"If you want to… I'm fine with that."

"I know," Fuji smiles and snuggles closer, whispering into Tezuka's ear, "But guess what I want to do now?"

Tezuka feels a shiver run through his body as Fuji's hot breath washes over his ear.

"Have sex on the couch?"

"Hmm… close, but not quite right."

Tezuka can almost hear Fuji's smile widening. Fuji's fingers creep under the waistband of his shorts, and traces along his cock over his boxer briefs.

"I want to put this… in my mouth, and lick it and kiss it and _taste_ it and _make you come_ ," Fuji whispers, punctuating his words with small flicks of his tongue on various parts of Tezuka's ear, teasing fingers lightly, very lightly, stroking the package in Tezuka's boxers.

Tezuka thighs tense up just at the sound of all the things Fuji says he wants to do, and it takes him a good amount of self-control to keep his face straight, hoping that Fuji wouldn't notice that his cheeks are burning.

Tezuka never knows how to respond when Fuji talks like that, but he doesn't need to now, because Fuji is on the floor, on his knees, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the crotch of his shorts.

Fuji's fingers hook under the waistbands of his shorts and underwear, tugging the obstructive garments down, and Tezuka finds himself lifting his hips to ease the way of things. Fuji pulls the garments all the way past Tezuka's knees, then guides Tezuka's uninjured leg out of its confines, letting the garments hang from the leg propped up on the chair.

Tezuka manages to maintain his calm so far, keeping the turbulent waves of desire within him under reins, keeping his face and body in a neutral state even as Fuji pushes his knee further open, leaving him utterly vulnerable, butt-naked on the sofa. However, he knows he's lost the match when glassy cerulean orbs peek up at him through long beautiful lashes. Fuji's eyes are glowing with lust, determination and mischief, and the sexiest Tezuka's ever seen them.

Fuji continues to gaze into Tezuka's eyes as he gently lifts Tezuka's semi-flaccid manhood and painstakingly slowly licks the underside of it, massaging it with his tongue. Tezuka swallows the groan threatening to erupt from his throat, and his head feels light as the blood in his system make a mad rush towards the part of him that Fuji so delicately cradles between his fingers. The corners of Fuji's lips curve into a satisfied smile, and he drops a kiss to the tip of Tezuka's rapidly stiffening length.

"Not so soon… I like it when it's soft too," Fuji says teasingly, but his fingers are doing the exact opposite of what he's asking of Tezuka, applying soft pressure as they stroke along the base of Tezuka's erection.

"You're not helping."

Fuji chuckles and coaxes Tezuka to fullness, gently pulling back the foreskin before swirling the tip of his tongue around the silky head. Tezuka lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and watches keenly as Fuji's pliable lips envelope him, his nerve endings set ablaze as that agile wet tongue playfully prods at the sensitive opening at the tip of his manhood inside Fuji's mouth.

Letting the rigid organ fall from his lips, Fuji sits back on his heels and takes a moment to admire Tezuka's fullness, caressing the whole length with both hands. He shoots Tezuka a glance and a mischievous grin, licking his lips. Holding Tezuka's cock around the base, Fuji tilts his head to trail kisses along its shaft.

Tezuka closes his eyes. He can feel Fuji's breaths, quicker than before, on his skin, and the ends of his hair tickling his hip. He threads the fingers of his left hand into Fuji's hair, and feels, more than hears, the small approving hum Fuji makes against his cock. Feeling encouraged, Fuji laps and nips at the sensitive flesh more earnestly.

Tezuka can't resist opening his eyes to watch when he feels the soft lips travelling back up to the tip and parting over it again. His heartbeat quickens as he watches the wet, rosy lips close around his cock, sliding lower and lower down the shaft as more and more of his length disappears into Fuji's hot, inviting mouth.

Fuji moans when the tip hits the back of his throat. He holds still to calm his breathing so that he doesn't gag, saliva seeping past his lips and drenching whatever little of Tezuka's cock that doesn't fit into his mouth.

Moving his fingers to push Fuji's bangs aside, Tezuka takes a good look at Fuji and thinks that Fuji makes lewd look beautiful. He wonders what Fuji would say if he could see himself right now; eyes glazed with desire, cheeks flushed, lips crimson with a mouthful of cock. His mind then stops making coherent thoughts when Fuji starts bobbing his head and swishing his tongue around him.

Fuji curls his fingers around the neglected part of Tezuka's rigid length, moving in rhythmic motion in sync with his mouth. Tezuka lets out a throaty groan that makes his pants feel tight. Another hand tangles into his hair, and with a hasty tug, both hands tilt his head back and away from Tezuka's cock. In the next second, he's pulled upward and Tezuka's kissing him almost brutally with urgent need. Tezuka's slick tongue slides against his, and he moans into the kiss, fighting back with equal fervour.

Tezuka's fingers slide out of soft honey-brown hair and down Fuji's chest, unbuttoning Fuji's shirt to reveal smooth, milky skin. He runs his thumbs over the dusky pink nipples peeking from the open shirt, and Fuji lets out a whimper, his body shivering under Tezuka's touch.

Bringing his hands up, Fuji pushes Tezuka's shoulders, breaking the kiss and making Tezuka lean back against the sofa.

Fuji pants softly, a smirk playing on his lips as he pins Tezuka down with a sharp look. "I'm not done yet."

He places his hands on Tezuka's thighs and leans down to take Tezuka into his mouth again. He relishes in the salty taste of precum and the weight of Tezuka's cock on his tongue and unabashedly moans around the hard flesh as he devours it with more vigour, hungry for more. The sweet vibrations coupled with Fuji's voice drives Tezuka crazy with want, and he has to clench his hands into tight fists to stop himself from reaching out to hoist Fuji into his lap.

Sheer willpower is not enough to hold Tezuka's hips still when Fuji hollows his cheeks and creates that mind-numbing suction while he drags his lips from the base to the tip of Tezuka's cock, then skillfully tickles the sensitive ridge just under the head with the tip of his tongue. Giving in to the intense sensations, a deep moan rumbles at the back of Tezuka's throat, and all Tezuka can think of now alternates between _'fuck'_ and _'where did Fuji learn to do that?!'_.

Tezuka hears the unbuckling of a belt, followed by the sound of a zipper undone, and lowers his gaze. The heat in his lower belly intensifies and he nearly loses himself at the sight unfolding before him. Fuji, aroused from sucking his cock, is jerking himself off while he continues to work his prodigious mouth and tongue.

The engorged head of Tezuka's cock slips from Fuji's lips with a delectable pop and Fuji's right hand immediately takes over the job of giving pleasure while Fuji takes a breather. Fuji's breaths are getting ragged now that he's inching close to release himself. Both his hands work at the same speed and rhythm, but he pauses when he feels Tezuka's larger hand cover his. He glances up at Tezuka and notices that scorching gleam in the other's dark hazel eyes. Tezuka's cock twitches in his hand, clear liquid leaking from its tip.

Smiling knowingly, Fuji guides Tezuka's cock to his lips once more, lavishing it with wet kisses and tongue. Tezuka becomes more vocal as he edges towards climax, and hearing Tezuka's usually calm, controlled voice turn into something so raw and passionate fuels Fuji to work his hand faster over himself.

Fuji's dainty mouth hangs open over Tezuka's cock as he comes in his hand. Tezuka watches his lover's face twist into an erotic mix of agony and pleasure, and he comes as well, hips jerking uncontrollably in orgasm, hot seed spurting messily into Fuji's mouth, lips, face.

When he opens his eyes and sees the beautiful mess Fuji has become, Tezuka is immediately shaken out of his post-climax buzz.

"Syuusuke, I'm so sorry! Hang on..." he mutters as he stretches for the box of tissues on the side table beside the sofa.

Hastily pulling out a few sheets, Tezuka sits up with the intention to clean Fuji, but freezes on his second look of the mess he's made out of Fuji. The tensai is still quietly panting on his knees, jeans open and lowered, spent cock hanging out, shirt dishevelled. A pink tongue darts out to lick up the semen staining his lips, which he swallows with a gratified smile, and Tezuka thinks, that action ought to be illegal in some way.

Fuji still has spunk on his rose-tinted cheeks, and both his hands are sticky with a mixture of bodily fluids.

"Kunimitsu? Like what you see?" Fuji asks with a teasing grin. Tezuka feels something stir within him, but the embarrassment of Fuji catching him staring brings him down from his little cloud.

"Sorry," he mumbles again as he hands Fuji some tissues, then draws more out of the box to meticulously wipe Fuji's face with. "You looked very erotic."

Fuji chuckles at the entirely Tezuka-like comment, so honest and precise.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to wash up. But if you'd like to gawk at me for a little while longer I'd be glad to stay."

"No, go ahead. I'm really sorry that happened."

"You don't have to be. I didn't mind it," Fuji says softly as he rises to his feet, his jeans and underpants falling down his slim legs to pool around his ankles. Unbothered by his state of undress, he bends forward to steal a quick kiss from Tezuka's lips before he shuffles off to the bathroom.

"Stay there, I'll bring you a damp towel to wipe down in a minute," Tezuka hears Fuji say over the sound of running water. Tezuka stares down at himself, naked from waist down with one leg propped up on a chair, an erection awakening once more between his legs as the image of Fuji with cum on his face refuses to leave his mind.

Fuji washes his hands with soap and warm water, then proceeds to rinse his mouth with mouthwash before turning on the warm water again to wash his face. As he buries his face in a soft fluffy towel to dry off, he hears footsteps behind him, and warm, large hands gently hold his waist. He looks up and meets Tezuka's gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

"I thought I told you to stay there. The doctor said your ankle needs rest."

Tezuka circles his arms tightly around Fuji's waist and rests his chin on Fuji's shoulder, whispering into his ear while keeping his eyes on Fuji's through the mirror, "May I fuck you?"

Fuji almost quivers as Tezuka's velvety voice caresses his senses, and feels Tezuka's arousal pressing into his lower back. Fuji has never told Tezuka, but it turns him on tremendously when Tezuka uses such language, which the well-mannered ex-captain rarely does.

"Shall we move to your bed, then?" Fuji asks as nonchalantly as he can, trying not to give away how much Tezuka's words have affected him.

Tezuka considers Fuji's suggestion, looks into the mirror, and then releases his hold on Fuji so that he can tug Fuji's only remaining piece of clothing off his shoulders. He pulls his own polo tee over his head and dumps it in the laundry basket together with Fuji's shirt.

"I want to fuck you right here, and show you how erotic you look."

Fuji bites back a moan, but his body shudders visibly when Tezuka moves a hand up to tease his nipples while he captures Fuji's earlobe between his teeth, gently nibbling, licking.

"Only if you'll keep talking like that, Kunimitsu," Fuji mutters, voice needy, pushing his hips out to grind his arse against Tezuka's groin seductively.

Tezuka lets out a soft groan at Fuji's hip manipulations and tightens his hold on the lithe body, calloused hands roaming freely across smooth, flawless skin. Fuji watches Tezuka's eyes through the mirror and feels a warm surge rushing through his body at the sheer intensity in those russet orbs.

Fuji watches as Tezuka reaches for the container of Vaseline on the amenity rack and pops it open single-handedly, then dipping two fingers into the container to scoop out a generous amount of the product, smearing it across his fingers on both hands. They usually use condoms and lube, but Vaseline's the only thing handy they have in the bathroom and neither of them are keen on breaking apart to go get supplies from another room.

"Kunimitsu. Tell me what you're going to do." Fuji's heart races in anticipation. He knows what Tezuka is going to do, but he wants to hear Tezuka talk dirty with that rich, pristine voice of his.

Tezuka stares into Fuji's eyes, and for a moment Fuji thinks he looks hesitant, but then Tezuka snakes his left hand between their bodies and slides his fingers down the crack of Fuji's ass. "I am going to stretch you, open you, and fuck you with my fingers until you beg me to fill you up."

Fuji groans and presses back against the long fingers impatiently. Tezuka slowly pushes two fingers in, his other hand trailing up Fuji's torso to deftly tease Fuji's nipples, alternating between lightly brushing and tweaking the sensitive buds until Fuji writhes in sweet agony. Having just orgasmed minutes ago, Fuji's body is relaxed, responsive and eager. Aroused by Tezuka's ministrations, Fuji fully takes in the two slender digits without much difficulty.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Fuji succumbs to the need to touch himself, but is stopped by Tezuka, who guides his hands to the edge of the basin and makes him lean his upper body forward slightly. Craning his neck, Tezuka peppers kisses along the back of Fuji's neck and shoulders as he scissors the fingers buried deep inside Fuji.

A moan escapes from Fuji's lips, his fingers gripping on to ceramic, as long fingers stretch and release, stretch and release his inner muscles rhythmically. A third finger then pushes its way in, and he lets out a weak cry when the nimble fingers wiggle about inside him, grazing against that one particular spot that sends electrifying pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Kunimitsu…"

He raises his head to look at Tezuka in the reflection of the mirror, darkened azure eyes silently pleading for his lover to take him this instant.

Tezuka clenches his jaw to force down the urge to ravish Fuji when he sees that look on Fuji's face. Instead, he wraps his right arm around Fuji's upper body, straightening him and pulling him flush against his own body.

"Look at you," he whispers, savouring Fuji's reflection with his gaze, "your cock hasn't been given any attention, yet it's fully erect."

A fierce blush blazes across Fuji's cheeks. He's about to throw Tezuka a retort, but Tezuka's fingers prod into that spot again, and all that spills from his lips is a gasp as he stumbles back against Tezuka for support.

Gathering himself together, Fuji breaks out of Tezuka's hold and spins around, swallowing the whimper that threatens to escape his lips when he feels Tezuka's fingers slide out of him. He backs Tezuka up against the wall and looks up at the taller man while his fingers find their way to Tezuka's manhood, teasingly caressing the tip and smearing precum all over the head. The corners of Fuji's lips curve into a smirk when Tezuka draws in a sharp breath.

"You want in just as badly, so why don't you stop teasing and fuck me already."

Tezuka leans down to erase the smirk on Fuji's lips with a deep kiss, then returns the favour with a smirk of his own.

"Don't you want me to tell you what I'm looking at now?" he asks, slow and deliberate as he gropes Fuji's arse with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart and brushing over the exposed pucker with featherlight touches of a fingertip.

Fuji groans in frustration and want, his hips quivering under Tezuka's touch. He presses his face into Tezuka's chest coyly, not answering the question.

Tezuka smiles at Fuji's reaction; it's something Fuji never shows to anyone but him.

"I'm looking at something that is pink and glistening, that twitches whenever my fingers touch it. It looks so… adorable. And so incredibly tight. But when I put my fingers in…" Tezuka whispers huskily as he gently presses two fingers in, and then another two fingers with his other hand, just slightly past the first finger joints, spreading Fuji's hole open, "...it softens up and blossoms for me, and it twitches some more, as if asking for more… it's such a cute and naughty thing."

Fuji musters the will to glare at Tezuka, though his glassy blue eyes and flushed cheeks do nothing to disencourage the smug yet affectionate gaze Tezuka showers him with. He sinks his teeth around Tezuka's collarbone, not deep enough to break skin, but hard enough to make Tezuka flinch a little.

"What was that for? Are you feeling shy now?"

" _...please_."

Tezuka claims Fuji's lips with passion, and withdraws his fingers. "I want you, Syuusuke."

Fuji licks his lips and flashes a smile that makes Tezuka feel breathless. Tezuka's hot gaze caresses his body as he turns around and bends over, spreading himself unreservedly before his lover.

Tezuka's throat goes dry, and he feels himself harden impossibly at Fuji's provocative stance. Hastily preparing himself, he steps into position, slowly pushing into Fuji's tight, inviting warmth.

"Tell me if it hurts."

Fuji feels the air in his lungs escape as Tezuka enters him, stretching him wider and filling him deeper than before. When he finally remembers to breathe, the intense combination of pain and pleasure captures him, and a strained groan cracks from his throat.

"Syuusuke. Are you okay?" Tezuka asks, worried, his hands rubbing soothing circles over Fuji's hips as he pulls back a little.

"I don't remember you being this big," Fuji teases with a weak laugh. He takes in deep breaths to relax his body. He feels Tezuka throbbing inside him, so clearly it's almost romantic.

Tezuka's brows furrow, and he clears his throat after an awkward pause, a faint hue washing over his face. "I told you, you look very erotic."

He reaches for the tub of Vaseline again, but Fuji catches his hand.

"It's fine. I want to feel you."

"...you don't know what you're asking for," Tezuka nearly growls as his self-control wears thin. Damn Fuji and his provocative words, body, gaze, smile. He thrusts his hips forward and feels a jolt run down his spine at the wanton sound Fuji makes, the way Fuji clenches around him.

Gripping slender hips firmly, Tezuka falls into pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the narrow room and Fuji's alluring voice echoes off the walls.

Fuji's knuckles turn white over the edge of the basin. The delicious friction Tezuka's cock makes against his sensitive inner walls sets his senses in a frenzy, but it's the thought that Tezuka is fucking him, skin to skin, that ultimately reduces Fuji to a sensual, moaning mess. It's not like they've never had unprotected sex before, and sex with Tezuka is never short of satisfying, but forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter.

Tezuka cants his hips at an angle to drive into Fuji's prostate and Fuji's back arches spectacularly, sweat shimmering on his pale, flawless back. Tezuka bends to lick up the sweat, sucking on the salty skin, feeling the lean muscles tense up under his tongue. He wraps an arm around Fuji's torso and holds him close, tilts Fuji's head up by the chin so that he can look at Fuji's face in the mirror.

"You look like you want me to make you come."

A shiver runs through Fuji's body when Tezuka whispers into his ear. He looks into the mirror and sees Tezuka staring at him, so he takes a look at himself. His usually fair skin is thoroughly flushed and glowing with heat, his pupils so dilated his eyes don't look like his own, and his lips are red and wet, parted as he pants for air. He watches himself moan as Tezuka thrusts deeply into him.

He doesn't know the person he's looking at. And he doesn't understand why this man, this face, makes Tezuka hard, because to him, the hungry look in Tezuka's deep hazel eyes is so much more of a turn on. The way sweat rolls down his chiseled cheekbones, the crimson heat that has crept into his cheeks, and the tiny beads of sweat that gather above his fine lips, they all drive him mad with desire. He doesn't know what he looks like, but he knows that he wants to look at Tezuka, and wants Tezuka to watch him, when he comes.

Tezuka reaches to wrap his fingers loosely around Fuji's neglected cock, and feels a string of precum drip on to his fingers. He takes a step back to lean his back against the wall, pulling Fuji along with him, and notices the small puddle on the floor where Fuji had been bent over, and can't stop the rumble in his throat as the pieces click in his head and he realizes how that puddle came about. He tightens his hold on Fuji's leaking manhood, eliciting a sweet cry of his name from the man in his arms.

"Does it really feel that good, Syuusuke?" Tezuka finds himself asking, unbelieving. He's never seen Fuji so lost in the throes of passion before, and it feels surreal knowing that he's the one causing the beautiful genius to crumble, the only one whom Fuji allows to see himself in such a defenseless state.

Fuji only manages to nod weakly, before another moan spills from his lips as Tezuka slowly moves his hand over his engorged shaft.

"Come... inside me…" Fuji mumbles between raspy breaths, hands reaching back to grip onto Tezuka's thighs.

"I'm not done yet," Tezuka whispers huskily, reusing Fuji's words. He holds Fuji tightly and snaps his hips in short but powerful bursts, causing the slighter man's knees to buckle. "Come for me, Syuusuke."

Tezuka fixes his gaze on Fuji's reflection as he strokes Fuji's cock in time with his thrusts. Usually he's focused on Fuji's face when he comes, but today he's able to feast his eyes on his lover's body. The way Fuji's perfect body writhes and shudders as he teeters on the edge of release is mesmerizing. He watches in near-amazement as the fine muscles clench, and slender hips buck as Fuji comes, hard. It is only a fleeting moment before he is forced to close his eyes in a deep groan as Fuji's inner muscles clamp around him, overwhelming his senses and pushing him over the edge as well. He hugs Fuji tightly and barely manages to remain standing as Fuji slumps back against him. He hears Fuji mewling softly as he fills him, feels Fuji's tight ass twitching and tightening, milking him down to the very last drop.

He buries his nose into Fuji's honey-brown hair, inhaling his intoxicating scent and mumbling into the slightly damp silken strands, "Syuusuke… you are the best fuck in my life." He presses light kisses into Fuji's hair, and can't help laughing a little at the uncharacteristic but entirely heartfelt comment he just made on a post-coitus high.

In his bleary state, it takes a moment for Fuji to register Tezuka's words before he chuckles, tilting his head back to glance up at the taller man. "How would you know that? I thought I was the only person you've ever fucked. Should I be worried?"

Tezuka shakes his head and gives Fuji a tight squeeze. "I should be worried. If you do this to me every time, I'm going to have to abstain from you more than a day before my matches."

Fuji fakes a look of surprise and steps away from Tezuka, feeling slightly melancholic as Tezuka's softening cock slips out of him. "What _I_ do to you? Look at what _you've_ done to me…" He teasingly spreads himself with both hands to give Tezuka an unobstructed view of his cum flowing out of his hole and meandering down his inner thighs.

Tezuka feels his cheeks and ears burn, and he lunges forward to wrap his arms around Fuji. "Don't do that. You'll make me want to take you again."

Fuji turns around in Tezuka's arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I see… you get turned on when I'm covered in your cum. Pervert."

Tezuka kisses Fuji urgently before those enticing, naughty lips can say more things to tempt him. He carefully maneuvers their bodies to step into the bathroom without breaking the kiss, turning on the shower without looking.

A cold blast of water makes them jump apart reflexively, and the tiny space is soon filled with Fuji's silvery chuckles. Tezuka quickly adjusts the water to a warmer temperature, and unconsciously smiles when Fuji crawls back into his embrace naturally.

"As I was saying," Fuji starts with a playful gleam in his eyes, "I didn't know you like dirtying me."

Tezuka glances down at the man in his arms and feels in the mood to face the challenge. "I didn't know you like me to talk dirty."

"You sound very erotic when you talk dirty," Fuji borrows Tezuka's words with a teasing smile, "but don't do it too often or it'll lose its novelty. What you usually do is already more than enough to drive me crazy."

"Same here," Tezuka murmurs softly against Fuji's lips as he runs his hands along Fuji's smooth, wet skin.

"Is your ankle okay?" Fuji asks, belatedly remembering the earlier events of the day.

Tezuka nods, "It's nothing compared to what happened to my shoulder."

"That's where you're supposed to say, 'fucking you makes me forget the pain'," Fuji says with a mischievous quirk of his lips.

Tezuka brings his hands up to gently cup Fuji's heart-shaped face, claiming Fuji's lips in a languid kiss before gazing into confused cerulean eyes. "Fucking you makes me feel like the luckiest man on Earth."

Fuji's eyes widen and he feels his heart clench, his breath catches in his throat. "Kunimitsu…," he mutters breathily, "that's the most romantic thing you've ever said."

Tezuka's lips curve into a gentle smile, and he drops a brief kiss to the tip of Fuji's nose before he reaches for the showerhead, detaching it from its holder and lowering it to shower down Fuji's bottom. Fuji gasps when Tezuka slides two fingers into him to clean him out.

"You just had to ruin the moment, Kunimitsu."

"We don't do romantic stuff, remember?" Tezuka inwardly chuckles at the cute scowl on Fuji's face.

He's not sure if they'll get around to doing the romantic, mushy stuff like celebrating anniversaries and saying I love yous some day, and he doesn't know if the sex will someday get bland, but he's pretty certain that he'll be the happiest man on Earth as long as he's with Fuji Syuusuke.


End file.
